Many current application programs provide users with methods of configuring, or "personalizing" their user interfaces. Many word processing and spreadsheet programs are becoming so feature-laden, that if the programs were to include all their commands and macros on the menus and button bars, the users would be overwhelmed. Thus, some programs allow their users to customize the user interfaces by adding or deleting commands from their menus, button bars, or both.
The process required to customize the menus and button bars can be intimidated for a user. The user must manually enter a "configure" mode by selecting a "configure" command from the menu bar. Due to the number of available commands, it may be difficult to locate this command.
What is needed is a simple manner of configuring user-selectable items which doesn't require users to navigate through extensive menus and procedures.